


The Games we Play

by Misanagi



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-13
Updated: 2010-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 05:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I will be the dog at your feet. Come along when you call..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games we Play

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/profile)[**springkink**](http://community.livejournal.com/springkink/) 2) Not very explicit but I hope the requester likes it anyway.

It had started as a joke, erotic suggestions in the middle of class, naughty whispers during tennis practice as they observed matches, and unexpected text messages in the middle of dinner with his family. Tezuka had borne it all and thought of it as just another Fuji thing. It was a game Fuji had started long before they had become more than friends; he would try to unsettle Tezuka and Tezuka would stubbornly remain calm. The naughty suggestions had been a dirty tactic but Tezuka had prevailed with nothing but determination and a lot of cold showers. It was unpleasant, yes, but it was working. That was until the day Fuji had whispered those words in his ear.

_"I will be the dog at your feet. Come along when you call..." _

Tezuka had tried to hide his reaction but Fuji's sharp eyes had widened slightly, curious and knowing. So when the following weekend Tezuka walked into Fuji's deserted house to find him on his knees, eyes cast down and a leather collar in his hands, he hadn't been that surprised. Fuji hadn't said a word, hadn't looked up, he'd simply offered the collar silently to Tezuka. And when Tezuka took it, he bowed his head, submissively offering his neck for Tezuka to claim him.

It had been his fantasy but still Tezuka hadn't been prepared for the rush of excitement that had taken over him. It was like nothing he had felt before and he found himself putting the collar around Fuji's neck with steady hands, even though his knees were shaking. That first time, just the sight of Fuji collared had been enough for Tezuka to push him against a wall and take him hard and fast.

He had thought it was a one time thing so he had been surprised when the next weekend Fuji arrived at Tezuka's house wearing the collar, not quite hidden under his buttoned shirt. Fuji had stripped then for him, slowly, teasingly, the way experience had proven always made Tezuka twitch. Naked, he had dropped to his knees, crossed his arms over his head and said "I'm at your mercy," But he hadn't been, not really. Not when Tezuka couldn't take his clothes off fast enough and ended up ripping his favorite shirt or when he managed to get rug burns on his knees that would certainly show at practice the next Monday.

The weekend after that Fuji tied a blindfold over his eyes, the next he put on pair of handcuffs and the next he showed Tezuka how to control his, Fuji's, orgasms using a cockring. He would always kneel and offer himself to Tezuka in different ways, using words and gestures, and Tezuka would always take him, his knees shaking with excitement while his hands firmly held Fuji's willing body down.

Fuji never stopped his game. During the week he would still try to unsettle Tezuka in many different ways but on the weekends Tezuka would give up all pretence and let Fuji win, knowing full well how much he was getting in return.


End file.
